


Bar Room Bathroom

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Dean had been to a lot of bars in his life. Dean had also fucked a lot of guys in his life. So when a handsome stranger asks for a bit of fun who is Dean to say no?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Bar Room Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> not enough people write smut anymore

Bars were a different experience when you were legally allowed to be there. Dean spent a lot of time in shitty bars that didn’t check for ID when he was in high school. In fact his first time going to a bar was when he was only 15. So having just turned 21 made this a very different experience. He kept looking over his shoulder in a metaphorical sense just in case anybody clocked him for being too young to be there even though he knew he didn’t have to anymore. He had gone out drinking with his friends. At least that was the plan but both Liv and Alexa were drunk on the dancefloor and dancing wasn’t really Dean’s scene. Instead he sat at the bar sipping on a beer as to not get too insanely drunk after all of the shots they took. It had to be about ten minutes after the girls had abandoned him that a tall and handsome man with dark hair came up beside him. 

“Well don’t you look lonely,” the man said. His voice was low, not in volume but in tone.

“Friends are over there dancing,” Dean shrugged, “Not really my thing.”

“Shame,” he said as he looked Dean up and down with lust in his eyes. 

Dean took a big swig of his drink. He looked the man over as well. He was tall, had to be taller than Dean if even only by a little bit. The man was wide built and clearly took care of himself when it came to both being well presented and in the gym. Parts of a tattoo sleeve could be seen underneath his shirt. His hair was tied back in a low bun. Overall he was very attractive and Dean couldn’t tell for the life of him why he would be over here talking to Dean when there were plenty of better options all around them. 

“You got a name or did you just come over here to check me out?” Dean asked over his drink. 

Than man laughed lightly, “Both I guess. Roman. And you?”

“Dean,” Dean responded the beginning of a smirk forming on his face. 

Roman nodded once, “Is it too bold to already ask if you want to come home with me tonight?” 

“Want?” Dean looked over to where the girls were dancing, “Would love to but I gotta go back with my friends.”

“Ah.”

“You can fuck me in the bathroom though if you want,” Dean offered.

Roman nodded again, “That I can do.” 

Dean gulped down the rest of his beer before hopping off of the stool and grabbing Roman by the hand. He lead the two of them straight to the bathroom and into on of the two empty stalls. It was the stall further from the door and it was against the wall. The bathroom was clean enough. It wasn’t like it was all that high class of a bar. They did check ID though, so that was a step up from what Dean was used to. Roman shut and locked the door behind them before grabbing Dean by his hips and slamming him back first into the wall. 

“You’re pretty casual about this,” Roman acknowledged, “You do this often?”

Dean hummed, “More than I should.”

Roman nodded before leaning in the kiss along Dean’s neck. Both the kisses and his lips were soft. For some reason Dean wasn’t expecting the man to be so gentle. Roman rubbed his hands up and down along Dean’s sides. Dean let out a small laugh as he places his hands gently on Roman’s chest. Roman laughed as well as he kissed up to Dean’s jaw. He kissed his way to Dean’s mouth. Dean accepted the kissing with a smile and relaxed his body against the wall. Roman kept his hands roaming Dean’s body as he reached behind and grabbed Dean’s ass, puling him closer in the process. In return Dean grinded his hips against Roman’s now that their bodies were flush against each other.

Roman let out another small laugh as he moved his hands up to Dean’s shoulders and pushed downwards gently. Dean was quick to oblige and sunk down to his knees in front of Roman. There was a small tent forming underneath the man’s jeans and Dean was quick to free it. Dean brought his hands up to unbutton then unzip Roman’s pants. Roman braced one forearm against the wall behind Dean and one in Dean’s hair. With his right hand Dean reached into Roman’s underwear and pulled out his cock. At first sight Dean already knew he was going to regret not going home with the man instead.

Dean began stroking Roman. Slowly but surely Roman began to harden in his hand. When he was nearly fully hard Dean took the tip into his mouth. As much as Dean would love to spend all night on the tile floor he had something else in mind for fun. So Dean made quick work of getting as much as Roman into his mouth as he could. At first he only got about half and used his hand on the other half to keep stroking. He did the best he could to get as much spit on Roman’s dick as he possibly could. It didn’t take long until Dean had nearly Roman’s entire cock down his throat. He was rushing and most likely shouldn’t have been. Soon enough Roman was pulling Dean off of his dick and back up to a standing position. 

“Here,” Dean said as he pulled a condom out of his back pocket. 

Roman took the condom from him, “More than you should huh?” 

“Shut up and put it on,” Dean started to unbuckle his belt when he felt Roman spin him around so he was facing the wall. 

Roman pressed Dean hard against the wall before getting close to whisper in his ear, “I’d watch the way you’re talking to me sweetheart.” 

“Fuck you’re fucking hot,” Dean breathed out as he finally managed to get his belt unbuckled. 

He could hear Roman’s huffed out laugh before the sound of a condom wrapper opening, “Yeah you would like that wouldn’t you.” 

Dean just hummed and turned to watch Roman slide the condom onto his dick. He bit his lip as he watched. It wasn’t long after that Roman grabbed both sides of Dean’s pants and tugged them down to mid thigh. Dean could feel his own erection spring out and hit against the wall in front of him. Then it was Roman putting his fingers to Dean’s lips. Dean sucked them in like he had sucked Roman’s dick before. This time Dean took the time to swirl his tongue around what was on his mouth. He tried again to gather as much spit as he could. When Roman decided his fingers were coated well enough he brought his hand down, pressing just his index finger against Dean’s hole. 

“Ready,” Roman asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Dean breathed out, resting his head against the wall in front of him.

At that Roman pressed his index finger all of the way inside of Dean. He kept it still and buried in Dean for a moment to let Dean adjust. Once Dean had adjusted Roman started to move his finger in and out of Dean slowly. Dean clawed his fingers against the cement wall as Roman prepped him. Soon one finger became two and again the fingers still waiting for Dean to adjust. After another moment Roman started to push his fingers in and out again. This time Roman set a steady pace. It wasn’t fast but there was a lot of force behind it. Dean bit his lip to stop small whimpers from falling out of his mouth as Roman fingered him. It burned at first due to the lack of actual lube. Spit didn’t quite work the same but after a little bit it felt good. 

“It’s good I’m good,” Dean gasped out when Roman’s fingers brushed against his prostate. 

Roman hesitated for a second, “You sure?”

“Yeah yeah. Just get inside me,” Dean’s words were rushed and bitten off. 

Roman did as he was asked and pulled his fingers out of Dean. Dean whimpered slightly as the loss of feeling but the sound of Roman spitting into his own hand thrilled Dean. Roman spread his spit over his dick before pressing the tip against Dean’s hole. Dean squirmed at the action, patience wasn’t his strong suit even if they were rushing. 

“Ready?” Roman asked again. 

Dean nodded frantically and Roman slowly began to push in. Dean pressed back the best he could but Roman moved to keep him firm against the wall. Roman pushed in slow. It burned every millimeter but when he was balls deep Dean decided it was worth it. Roman was heavy inside of him as he stayed still. Dean had to take a minute to catch his breath. 

“I’m good,” Dean choked out. 

Roman took a deep breath before pulling out a little ways and thrusting back inside of Dean. Dean clenched his eyes tight and brought his hand up to bite on his thumb knuckle. Roman thrusted into Dean again a little harder on the second one. Dean squeaked out a sound around his knuckle as Roman thrusted into him again. Each thrust was separate and firm. Soon enough Roman had set a steady pace. Each thrust sent Dean into the wall as Dean did his best to meet each thrust. The burning feeling subsided and was replaced with a pleasurable feeling until. 

“This angle sucks,” Roman gritted out through clenches teeth. 

With that Roman pulled out of Dean and spun him around. Dean felt Roman reach under his thighs and lift him up. Instinctively Dean wrapped his legs around Roman’s back and he felt his back hit the wall. It wasn’t long after that Roman was reinserting himself into Dean and thrusting up into him. Dean’s lips found Roman’s as he was practically bounced up and down on Roman’s cock. Small noises left Dean’s mouth as Roman’s pace increased. Inside Dean felt a boiling heat in the core of his being. He could tell he was getting close and he hoped Roman was too. He didn’t even notice the burning feeling that came with reinsertion. After a few more thrusts Dean was whining out. 

“Oh god I’m close,” Dean gasped. 

“Me too,” Roman breathed, “Here.”

Roman used his hand to wrap around Dean’s dick as he started to stroke. Each thrust was sending Dean upwards into Roman’s hand. Soon enough and the tight feeling Dean felt inside was bubbling over and he was spilling out onto Roman’s hand. Roman continued thrusting and stroking until Dean had finished cumming. It wasn’t long after that Roman found his own release. Roman thrust even harder on his last couple of thrusts until he had completely finished out his orgasm. It was after that that he pulled out of Dean and set him gently down on his feet. Dean quickly pulled up his pants and re buckled them as Roman tied off the end of the condom and tucked his dick back into his own jeans. For a second they just stood there looking at each other. 

“So,” Dean broke the silence, “You got a phone number?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
